This invention relates to a self-releasing clamp for a fluid carrying hose.
Clamps of the general type employing a roller and an inclined guide are found in earlier patents. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,523 to Evitts, the flow through the tube is stopped when the roller is at its lowermost position. A similar tube clamp is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,074 to Bloxsom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,653 to Carlin shows a device which permits an initially limited flow of water. Other clamp constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 742,656 to Horsey and 1,914,851 to Fyfe.
Earlier patents do not reveal a simple mechanical hose clamp which can be released from a remote location and which can be reused an unlimited number of times. Additionally, earlier clamps must be closed manually, once opened.